date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mana Takamiya
is a temporary Second Lieutenant of the AST, and she used to work for the DEM Industries base in England as a Wizard. Summary Mana has no memory of her past except for a pendant she holds which contains a photograph of her younger self and a young boy whom she calls as her older brother. Mana was a DEM Wizard working with the AST when she was first introduce into the series. Mana reunited with her brother by chance when she got stationed in the city where he lives while she was on assignment involving the new Spirit: Nightmare. She is surprised that he knows about her occupation when she saves him after he got attacked by the Spirit which she was hunting for. Later, Mana discovers that her brother and his foster sister are members of a secret organization that also deals with Spirits. Mana did not report this finding to her superiors, but she did try to make a deal with his foster sister, Kotori Itsuka, to get her brother out of it. However, they were interrupted by a spacequake’s alarm. Mana was critically wounded while fighting the spirit Kurumi Tokisaki and was hospitalized for a month while being unconscious. Mana was forcefully taken into custody, which was close to being called kidnapping, at the moment when she finally woke up from the hospital from the event with Kurumi on Shido's school rooftop. She defects from DEM in Volume 6 and is currently part of Ratatoskr. After discovering the truth about her body, Mana changed sides from DEM to , the very organization she disliked her brother being a part of, and fought directly against her former comrades to protect Shido from them. However, it would seem she is still unable to hate Isaac, despite realizing what his organization had done to her and Shido. Appearance Mana appears to be around the age of a middle-school girl. She has long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, with some bangs left out. She has brown eyes, and a mole under her left eye. She resembles Shido a lot, as stated by Tohka. When she is at the JGSDF base, she wears a military uniform. Due to her young age, however, it gives others the impression that she's cosplaying. During combat, she wears a blue CR-Unit. Personality Mana is a girl with different sides to her personality, depending on the situation at hand. On one hand, she can be a cold-hearted killing machine; a trained soldier. On the other hand, she shows herself as a young lady who cares for her brother, Shido, very deeply, and will place her family as her number one priority over any order she may receive. According to Kotori, she is very similar to Shido in regards to displaying reckless behavior when wanting to help others. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 2-3, 5-8, 12-14, 16-17 ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 ***Date A Live Encore 5 **''Mentioned:'' ***Volume 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 6-10 ***Date A Live II: Episode 6-10 *Manga **Date AST Like ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 4 *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Wizard Mana is considered a very strong Wizard, as she was being ranked with Adeptus 2 within DEM when she was still a member of that organization. Not only that, she is also known for single-handily killing a Spirit. However, unknown to her until the event where she reunited with her brother by coincidence, those Spirits were actually clones with less power than the original one, but even so, she is still a very strong Wizard that can easily beat most Wizards of AST or DEM, and even suppress a Spirit if she needs to. DAL v3 05.png DAL_v6_020.jpg DateALive-7-1.png De-to7wa139 R.jpg Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit): Unlike most Wizards, Mana has had special CR-Units made for her personal use. **':' A light blue CR-Unit used by Mana when she was a DEM wizard. Some parts of her CR-Unit can be changed into weapons depending on its modes. *** Sword Style: The shield part on her shoulders can turn into twin swords. ***Blaster Style: Parts on her shoulders and her twin swords can changed its form into a cannon that points to all directions. ** : A new black and blue CR-Unit that Mana received after defecting to Ratatoskr. It is equipped with a laser sword on her left hand and a mechanical jaw on her right. Quotes *(To Kotori Itsuka) ''"That goes to both of us.------even I was saved by you. Paying you back as fast as possible would make me feel relieved." Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 1 *(To Shido Itsuka) "Nii-sama! What is this! And what was that earlier — who is Mio-san!?" Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5 Trivia *Just like Shido, Mana has amnesia about her childhood memories. *Mana's body has been modified by DEM Corporation to enhance her combat abilities. She, however, pays the price for this by shortening her remaining lifespan to about ten years. *Mana's full name translates to "True Self of the Noble Palace". *Mana is famous as being the only one so far who has been actually able to kill a Spirit, although the Spirit always reappears, even after being killed by her several times. **It was later revealed that the Kurumis that Mana repeatedly kills are actually clones that were made by the real Kurumi, who doesn't even take Mana seriously. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Ratatoskr